


Lambada

by beeswaxing



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeswaxing/pseuds/beeswaxing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are dances, and then there are <i>dances</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lambada

**Author's Note:**

> Changmin makes it way too easy to write non-AU...damn his eyes.

"This song has a nice beat."

Changmin merely grunts at his partner, smiling perfunctorily at someone passing by. He doesn't even know what's what anymore. He just wants to go home. It's been some birthday alright. 

First, he has to spend the morning at the presscon for his new tv series, leaving Yunho to his own devices which generally doesn't end well.

And of course the man had to prove him right by turning up at his company sanctioned birthday "party" with pink hair.

PINK.

He knows Yunho looks fucking good in pink if his outfit at that presscon in Bangkok was anything to go by. 

But _pink hair_? The man is 29 for fuck's sake. Surely this is going too far?

"It's not pink, it's rose." Yunho murmurs in Changmin's ear, causing the younger man to shiver despite the uncomfortably warm room. He has no idea who turned up the heat and turned down the lights but he's somewhat grateful as he has an excuse to slip out of his jacket. It smells like women's perfume and it's making him a tad nauseous.

He doesn't even question the fact that Yunho appears to have read his mind about the hair. It's just the way they are. 

Completely in sync.

Well, almost completely.

"Dance with me, birthday boy."

"I'm not a boy," comes the automatic response.

Changmin can't see Yunho's face, his profile is turned from him as the man head bops gently to the music. However he can practically hear his leader's smirk, and he hates the goosebumps that blooms across his skin at the man's low voice. The older man has lost his bulky sweater, presumably because of the temperature in the room. He makes a mental note to search the room for it when he gets a chance because knowing Yunho, he’d more than likely forget about it, only to remember when he is hit by the cold once outside.

And that really is too late by Changmin’s standard.

He might not care so much had they been leaving together, but of course they’re not.

His thoughts are tinged with bitterness, but he swallows it. He’s only just gotten his hyung back somewhat thanks to their comeback activities, and he doesn’t want to jinx it. If it makes his company happy for them to present this illusion, then they shall. 

He’s more than willing to leave separately for the rest of his damn life if he has to.

"Birthday man doesn't quite have the same ring to it, my Changdollie."

"Whatever," Changmin decides if he can't beat Yunho, he'll certainly make it as difficult as possible for him. He is still bearing a grudge from the week before when Yunho hadn’t commented on both of them being given separate events to attend. Changmin had thrown a fit not dissimilar to the one that got them separated in the first place, though this time it was done privately. He wouldn’t have been as annoyed about it had _that man_ not been at the same event.

His temper eruption had been volcanic, and he’d said a great many things he can’t actually remember, but judging from Yunho’s expression from that event, he has a feeling he doesn’t want to remember what he said. 

He is still nursing his dismal thoughts when a familiar pair cross his sight, and he bites back a sound of annoyance when Yunho snags the arms of each of the two men. 

Minho and Taemin.

On a normal day, Changmin would've gladly welcome them with open arms.

But today isn't a normal day.

It's his fucking birthday damn it, and just like the previous three years, his wish is probably going to be wasted once again. 

He wishes for the same thing.

The first time he does it, it's on his 24th birthday, fresh from their comeback activities. That wish had been made in defiance with a hint of anger, as if daring it to come true. 

It doesn't of course.

The second wish is more incredulous that anything else, the 25 year old convincing himself that he has everything he could ever want from life so what else is there to ask for? That wish had been a backup since he couldn't think of anything better.

The third wish is bitter. Bitterness filled with a dying hope. Why the hell didn't Yunho fight for him? Is he destined to go the same way as his three hyungs? It's apparently for his sake that Yunho agreed to them living apart. It's a fact that Changmin is smarter than Yunho, and yet with all that supposed intelligence he's harbouring and storing for a rainy day, he couldn't find a good enough reason for them to be apart.

Yunho accuses him of being purposefully stubborn.

Changmin reckons his hyung just doesn't like the way he calls him _hyung_.

In private.

And now here he is, on his 27th birthday and no prizes for guessing what his wish was.

The same god damn thing.

He must be insane.

Only the insane will keep doing the same thing and expect a different outcome somehow.

Yunho might call it perseverance if he knew.

Changmin knows better.

Perhaps he should get himself checked out at a mental hospital.

"Minho-ssi! Taemin-ssi! Do you remember that ballroom dance you two did on Star King?"

Both SHINee members laugh, the sound overly loud in the slowly emptying room with pockets of people huddled together. Some are watching the TVXQ duo, others are just too caught up in their own busy lives to see anything past the ends of their plastic noses.

"It was crazy, but fun." Taemin giggles. Unaccustomed to Yunho's direct gaze, not to mention feeling thoroughly intimidated by the waves of _something_ he is feeling from Changmin, he turns shy and tries to hide behind Minho.

"Fun for you maybe Mr. Dance Machine.” Minho chuckles good-naturedly. “I thought I was going to die. I had nightmares about dropping you."

"Do you think I'd drop Changminnie?" Yunho cuts in smoothly, to head off Minho's tendency to ramble once he gets started. 

The eyes of the hoobaes widen significantly as both shake their heads vigorously.

"No way," Taemin breathes out.

"No way in hell," Minho agrees, his gaze on his good friend's face rather than the TVXQ leader.

"Shall we?" Yunho's lips tug up slightly at the disbelieving expression on his other half's face.

"Excuse me?"

"You owe me a dance, birthday boy."

"I dance with you every day. I danced with you this morning when your hair wasn't painted by an anime artist."

Yunho grins, pulling off his unnecessary glasses, handing them over to Taemin who takes it without a word, before ruffling his pink hair.

"You don't like it?"

"If they try and give me blue hair, I swear to god I'll tear up my contract myself."

"No need for dramatics, Changdol-ah," Yunho's voice hardens marginally. Minho and Taemin both miss it, for Yunho is still smiling, but Changmin hears it loud and clear.

"Come." 

Yunho turns, walking towards the centre of the room.

Unsurprisingly, Changmin is two steps behind, taking care not to crash into the larger man when he stops abruptly and turns to face him.

"Bossing me around even on my birthday?"

"Occupational hazard."

Yunho's voice is still tight, and Changmin sighs, reaching out a hand rubbing Yunho's forearm, before squeezing it in apology and letting go.

"I'm sorry."

"I like this song." Yunho cocks his head, body swaying to the music. He doesn't acknowledge the apology in any verbal or physical manner, conveying his acceptance with his gaze that only Changmin can see.

Changmin finally pulls free from his minor bout of wallowing to listen.

Really listen.

His eyes widen.

"You know the song?" The older man quirks an eyebrow, his lips curling higher as he hovers in the devastating region between an endearing smile and a devilish smirk.

"Maybe." Changmin's tone is flat although his mouth is dry, as he looks into Yunho’s sparkling eyes. The man has clearly forgiven him for his blow up the other day, for he can see nothing of the emptiness left from that day.

All that is left is that same usual look Yunho gives him that he attributes to fondness, layered liberally with some weird deep-seated gratitude.

Misplaced to be sure, for if given a choice, Changmin would follow Yunho to the ends of the earth.

No one needs to know that of course.

Yunho shrugs, as if accepting the disinterested answer as he steps forward, placing his hands on the younger man's slim hips.

"Follow my lead Changdol-ah."

Changmin grits his teeth against the need to rear back and push Yunho away, but that will draw more attention than they already have. He can feel eyes boring into him. It's as if everyone has a nail gun for eyes and they're shooting three inch nails at him. 

"Ignore them."

"How?" Changmin's voice is hopeless whisper as his eyelids flutter shut. He feels Yunho's grip tighten and to his surprise, the older man pulls him closer till their thighs kiss. His body is already feeling the insistent and hypnotic beat of the song and Yunho never ceases his swaying.

"Easily. It's your birthday and your party and you can do whatever you want. Just don't cry, Changmin-ah. I can't deal with that."

Changmin's eyes pop open. For the first time in forever, he cannot figure out what Yunho is trying to tell him with his eyes. It looks familiar, yet not.

Deciding to take his leader's advice, Changmin gives himself a mental shake and smiles. 

"This is the forbidden dance."

"Oh?" 

Yunho's voice offers merely polite interest, and Changmin is immediately suspicious as the song ends, only to loop back to a different version of essentially the same song. 

"What's going on?" Donghae pokes his hyung, as he watches the striking duo in the centre of the room, as Kangin chuckles next to him. "Why did the song repeat?"

"I think U-Know Yunho is trying to teach Max Changmin how to dance."

"But he's already a good dancer."

"There are dances, and there are _dances_. You're not old enough to know the dance being taught."

"I'm older than Minnie!"

Kangin's eyes don't move from Yunho swaying to the beat of the music in the centre of the room, and Changmin standing awkwardly, as he answers his dongsaeng. 

"Yes, but you don't have Yunho as a teacher."

“I’ll ask him,” Donghae gets up, only to be hauled back roughly by his hyung, who shakes his head. The younger Super Junior member is confused. “What?”

“I really don’t think Yunho wants to teach anyone but Changmin.” 

—

"I don't know how to dance free style." Changmin decides it's safer to grumble and complain than to examine the curious repetition of the song too closely.

"You know this dance."

"I do?"

"Just go with the music."  Yunho's hands start to move Changmin's hips. "Remember Shim Shim Ta Pa?"

The younger man winces. "Not my proudest moment."

Yunho smirks. “Move, Changmin."

And Changmin moves.

It's not like he has a choice.

They are so close that he is forced to move when Yunho does so as not to bump into the man whose grip of him is unrelenting.

Side to side. 

The movements are fluid, like the chorus of Before U Go, but continuous. Their hips move, and Changmin can feel Yunho’s large hands resting on his hips, practically spanning his waist, burning right through the thin material of his white tee shirt and scorching him.

"Tell me about this forbidden dance."

"What?" Changmin has a frog in his throat and he is wearing too many clothes. He is feeling very warm and he's sure he's been dancing (or swaying) for barely two minutes. It feels like twenty and he'd just done Rising Sun, O Jung Ban Hap, Android and Humanoids back to back.

Yunho grins in the dim light. "Why is this dance forbidden?"

"Sexy,” Changmin manages to spit out. Or cough out, and he hides his embarrassment at the awkward sound by concentrating on his dancing. 

They are too close.

Yunho chuckles lowly. "We dance sexy all the time. Should Before U Go be forbidden too?"

"The way you dance it, yes."

Yunho has to bite back the urge to laugh. Changmin actually sounds thoroughly disgruntled.

“It’s you who usually looks like you’re enjoying yourself a little too much. Remember New York? Or even Las Vegas? Actually I think the Kpop Masters was the worst. At least I’m just dancing. I’m not entirely sure what you were doing,” Yunho chuckles, the sound deep and low in his throat.

Changmin can feel the hot flush creeping up his body and he has no idea if it’s the heat or the words. He knows how he looked thanks to the fan cams. He closes his eyes to the memory, allowing his body to sink into the music, this dance surprisingly easy to pick up once his hips get moving.

They get closer.

Yunho suddenly spins Changmin out, leading him surely and confidently, before pulling the shocked man back into his arms.

"What the fuck?" The younger man is doing a rather good impression of Bambi in the headlights.

"Children are watching."

"Huh?"

"Minho and Taemin were just joined by Jongin, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol."

"And so you decided making me dizzy was a good idea?"

"Ballroom dancing. We're dancing like Minho and Taemin remember?"

"I don't think they were this close," Changmin is suddenly painfully aware of how his pants fit him. 

"Shall I spin you out once more for the sake of propriety?" 

The query is lightly teasing, making Changmin feel even warmer still as he protests.

"Don't you da---"

Yunho's laughter echoes around the room as the occupants watch him spin his slightly dazed looking partner.

One spin.

Two spins.

A third for good measure.

Rounded off by a half dip that pulls applause from the appreciative crowd.

Absolutely no one is surprised when Changmin ends up in Yunho's arms, clinging to the man’s shoulders for dear life and looking a little unstable. Some of the more unkind ones snicker, commenting about how Changmin can never keep up with Yunho no matter how hard he practices. Others are amused at the rumpled birthday boy, wondering if Yunho is punishing the original _evil maknae_ for something or other for they know dancing is one thing Changmin can never beat Yunho at.

Only one set of eyes sees everything.

He marvels how no one notices how Changmin literally gives himself over to the leader of TVXQ to do as he pleases. The man had played the maknae like an instrument, literally manipulating the man with his sure hands, never ever losing the beat of the song. The trust involved is incredible, for Kangin knows that there is no way Yunho would have been able to lead Changmin so thoroughly had the younger man been even the slightest bit stiff or resistant. 

His eyes dart down and his knowing smirk widens.

Alright, maybe a little stiff.

“So he’s finally doing it?”

Kangin’s grin becomes decidedly wicked as he is joined by Heechul who leans heavily against him as if he has no backbone.

“Doing what?”

“Ending Changmin’s misery.”

“Changmin looks plenty happy to me.”

Heechul ignores the statement as his eyes roam the room. “Do you think we need to distract them?”

Kangin shakes his head. “It’s only the younger ones left now. They still have stars in their eyes for TVXQ, and I really don’t think anyone actually knows this song to put two and two together.”

“I don’t know this song either, but I know what I’m seeing.”

“That’s because you’re old and been round the block.”

“Asshole.”

—

"Move with me."

"I am fucking moving, you ass. If you spin me one more time I'm going to throw up on you and it'll serve you right."

Yunho leans in, mouth against Changmin's ear, feeling the man shudder in his arms as he exhales against the sensitive skin.

"I said, _move with me_."

Changmin closes his eyes.

Eight beats. 

He visualises the dance, he remembers from his course at university, in his head on fast forward.

He finally takes a deep breath as he takes one more tiny final step forward.

He feels Yunho's leg slip between his, the thick jeans like a hot brand against his thin dress pants. 

No one feels uncomfortable watching Yunho and Changmin for they are used to fanservice. Mesmerized by the sinuous, wave-like side to side motion of the insanely loose hips of both men, it doesn't occur to any of those left that there are no fans around. This is just TVXQ being TVXQ. 

"Do you like the Forbidden Dance, Changmin?" Yunho murmurs, tilting his head, his pouty bottom lip _accidentally_ grazing Changmin's jaw.

Changmin has a frog or an entire fucking pond and all its inhabitants in his throat. His body has a mind of its own. This dance is way too easy to master. Way way way too easy.

And Yunho's hands on his hips never leave, manipulating him to move a little harder to the left or right, hips rolling together as they move in a tightly circular motion. He can actually feel his ass muscles getting a workout. His hands are still on Yunho’s shoulders, and god only knows how they look to everyone else.

"It's...it's ok."

"Ok?" Yunho chuckles huskily, a sound Changmin isn't used to hearing and it sends goosebumps screaming across his skin, sprouting in places he should have goosebumps.

His nipples are basically giant goosebumps.

Well, that's his story and he's sticking with it.

He wonders if that’s the same excuse he can give his cock.

Changmin moves his hips back, a wave of self-consciousness enveloping him. He knows the room is too dim for anyone to see anything, and his pants are dark enough, but Yunho is clearly having none of it as the leader pulls him close again, practically seating Changmin on his thigh.

And he feels it.

Changmin’s head whips up, eyes wide, to find Yunho smiling ruefully at him. 

“H-hyung…”

Yunho merely hums.

Changmin’s forgotten about his own cock, too damn shocked at his discovery, he takes a minuscule step closer.

He isn’t dreaming.

“I told you this was the forbidden dance…” he finally whispers, nails digging into Yunho’s broad shoulders.

Yunho, who had half expected Changmin to bolt, relaxes imperceptibly, as he smiles. “I’m sorry it took so long.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re forbidden, Changmin.”

The way Yunho speaks the words and says his name, sends a new wave of gooseflesh sprouting across his body. He speaks like even that, is forbidden. 

Changmin takes a deep breath, deciding what the hell, he has nothing to lose.

Not really.

His voice is soft, “To everyone, but you.”

Yunho groans, dropping his forehead and pressing it against Changmin’s as he curls his hand around the small of the younger man’s bacl. “Do you know what my favorite line of the new Tohoshinki album is?”

“You’re going to be cheesy, aren’t you?”

“I wanna kiss you.”

Changmin is going to need a new wish for next year.

**Author's Note:**

> My non-AU HoMin is escalating :O


End file.
